Smitten
by Kaybee
Summary: REPOST! CHAPTER ONE CHANGED! Lorelai Gilmore meets Jimmy Mariano. Sparks fly.


Title- Smitten

Author- Kaybee

Rating- PG13

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Author's Note- Jimmy's hot. Lorelai's hot. I think they'd have a ton of chemistry. Come on, seriously, they would. Just think about it.

Lorelai stared at him from her table, watching him sip his coffee. He looked so comfortable. So carefree.

_Jerk._

_He left his wife. He left his son. He left his family._

Lorelai knew far too well how it felt to have someone abandon you. The fact that Jimmy Mariano could come here and act so nonchalant about the whole thing really pissed her off. Poor Liz. She didn't deserve that. No one deserves that. _No wonder Luke hates him. _

Lorelai hadn't as yet gotten a good look at him. He seemed pretty gruff looking from what she could see. Looked like he had a hangover. Probably did. He turned in his stool and looked around him, taking in the diner, taking in everything. 

All right, Lorelai had to admit that he was attractive. But the fact still remains that he's an ass, so the hot factor sort of gets wiped away with the ass factor.

_Oh, great, he's coming this way. Don't look up. _

"Hi," he grinned. 

  
_Don't flirt with me, jackass._ "Hello," Lorelai responded curtly. 

"I was wondering, um, do you know where Luke is?" He sat down across from her and she snorted. 

_No one invited you to sit here, buddy._ "And why would you think I would know?"

"Geez, I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you? What's with the "bite me" attitude?"

"I hate guys like you," she spat. _Damn! I was so trying to keep my mouth shut. Don't start something, you don't know him._

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "What, you don't like guys who wear green shirts?"

"Nevermind."

"No, you obviously have a problem with me, which makes no sense, considering I've never met you before. So, please, enlighten me."

_Ugh, he's just an older version of Jess. But hotter. Stop thinking that._ "Guys who abandon their family because they're too damn scared of commitment and everything that comes with having a family."

"Whoa. Listen, I've never met you. Who are you to yell at me and tell me I'm a bad person? I don't need strangers giving me lectures."

"Luke is my friend."

Jimmy snorted. "Well, that explains why you're so against me."

"I'm not against you because of Luke. I'm against you because of what you did."

"That was eighteen years ago! I know I shouldn't have done it, but I'm a changed man now. And I came here to make things right between me and my son, and, frankly, I don't even know why I'm sitting here telling you this. God, who are you, anyway?"

"Your son's girlfriend's mom."

Lorelai almost laughed at the shocked expression that crossed Jimmy's face as he took this new piece of information in.

"Jess has a girlfriend?"

"He sure does."

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised that he didn't tell me."

"Hi, you've been gone for eighteen years. I doubt the kid's going to be rushing to tell you all about his life. Most likely, he's a bit ticked off."

"Gee, you're smart." He rolled his eyes. _She's gorgeous. But god, so annoying._

"Her name's Rory."

"Who?" he asked.

_Wow, Jimmy is not very bright._ "His girlfriend."

"Oh, right. Is that…short for something?" 

"Yeah, it's short for Lorelai." 

"That's an unusual name. It's really pretty, though." 

"Thank you." She smiled, in spite of herself. "I'm Lorelai Gilmore," she extended her hand. _Why am I doing this? He's a jerk! But that smile…_

"Oh, she's named after you?"

"Well, she's named after me, and I'm named after my grandmother," Lorelai replied. _Why am I telling him this?_

"Oh, I see. Oh, and, um, I'm Jimmy Mariano. As you probably already know, being friends with Luke and everything." He shook her hand and Lorelai felt the tiniest shiver escalate up her spine. 

"So, you know Luke?" he asked.

"Yes, I've known him for a long time."

"Are you two…" He trailed off, but Lorelai figured what he was going to say.

"No, no, we're just friends." 

_How is Luke "just friends" with this woman? What is wrong with him? _ "Ah, I see."

"So, uh, how long are you going to be here?" _Wow, that sounds desperate._

"I'm not sure," he responded, biting his lip. "How long should I be here?" 

_ There's that flirty grin again. This man is going to make me wear the clothes from my sexy pile everyday. _

Lorelai returned the grin and twirled her hair in her finger. "Depends, do you like it so far?" _Wow, I'm a loser. Here I am, using my FlirtyVoice and blatantly hitting on him._

"I definitely like what I see so far." He leaned forward as he said it.

Lorelai almost wished they were in a room with a bed right now. These looks he was giving her were going to drive her crazy.

"Well, then maybe you should stick around." 

"I think I will."

"I think you should."

They grinned. 

_ Jimmy Mariano was going to be the death of Lorelai Gilmore._


End file.
